


MC with Tourettes Teacher Scenarios

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How the Teachers Help Reader, Platonic Relationships, Reader Has Tourettes, Tourette's Syndrome, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: How teachers of NRC react to the reader heaving tourettes
Relationships: Divus Crewel & Reader, Divus Crewel/Reader, Mozus Trein & Reader, Mozus Trein/Reader, Sam & Reader, Sam (Twisted Wonderland)/Reader
Kudos: 59





	MC with Tourettes Teacher Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know Tourettes causes a person to have "tics" which can be verbal or motor skills related. They have brief moments where they have no control over either their voice or their bodies or sometimes both.
> 
> For example they could mimic a quote someone said or blink rapidly or snap their fingers without wanting too. Sometimes they do blurt out swears or give the finger too but they don't mean it.
> 
> Its incurable but it is treatable with cognitive behavioral therapy and relaxation efforts. If they're suddenly excited or scared or feeling a strong emotion their tics are more common than if they are focused and or relaxed.
> 
> I know this from one of my friends who has tourettes and they asked me if I could do a fic for them since they love Crewel so much. Like every time they see a picture of him they instantly start barking like a dog. 
> 
> I will probably make more with all the students if you guys like this one

🗝️ Dire Crowley 🗝️:

-When ever you're around Crowley your ticks usually consist of whistling and chirping or you'll blurt out "birdie". Sometimes you'll even mimic his catchphrase "because I'm so kind" in his voice

-Dire doesn't mind; if anything he finds it endearing when you use his catchphrase and he will chuckle when you do

-He doesn't understand your strange behavior unless you tell him that it's a neurological disorder

-When he pops out of no where your tics will go crazy because of the sudden stress. You tend to sound and look like a malfunctioning robot-bird (government spy drone)

-If you mention any issues with other students he won't hesitate to send them to his office. This is a no-judgement zone of mental illnesses or character 

🐾 Divus Crewel 🐾:

-When Crewel first saw your odd behavior he instantly knew what tourettes was and how it affected you. Although it was inconsiderate of Crowley to send you in his dangerous class

-In alchemy class it's super important you control your tics. You really shouldn't be in alchemy but Crowley insisted because of Grimm

-You aren't allowed to use anything glass so instead Crewel has special hard plastic beakers and stirrers. If a certain chemical melts plastic then you have to have your partner do the work

-When you're holding a beaker or vial you sometimes are able to just control your tics long enough for you to finish and then quickly put them down. Other times you'll warn your partner and they'll take it off your hands

-Clinking and clinging of glass will cause you to mimic the sound by clicking your tongue or lips.

-"Pink pink. Pink pink."

-If you are stirring and the clinks happen you will either mimic or keep stirring from repetitiveness

-Crewel watches over you very carefully but admires your effort of control

-If he shouts "Good boy!" you will almost always mimic him on point even if it's not to you

-If it's directed to you he will pat your head after wards

-You also tend to woof in that class and Crewel gets a kick out of it.

-"Are you asking for attention, pup?" Crewel flirtatiously asked. You couldn't stop barking to the point you had to cover your mouth the rest of the class

-We don't talk about that one time you accidentally called him Daddy

-If another student is giving you trouble over your tourettes Crewel will step in and issue a harsh punishment

-If your tics are especially bad that day Crewel will take you to his office and have you do other work or relax. Sometimes all the clink and dings and other noises will get too much

-Sometimes you get really frustrated trying to hold back your tics. Any strong emotion especially frustration just feed into a worsening cycle. You'll bite your lips until you bleed or your fists and arms will shake with your muscles urge to do it. Crewel could see the tears of frustration in your eyes and pull you out to let you relax and get your frustrations out

-During tests or quizzes you like to take them in his office so you're not a distraction to the other students. Especially if your stressed out well taking it you tend to swear and blurt and twitch a lot more

-When he reviews your papers he sometimes sees pencil marks from when you tapped your pencil against the paper. Stabbing or tapping your pencil is a common tic of yours

-Although if you concentrate hard enough you can do your paperwork or chemistry related stuff but you usually feel exhausted afterwards

-When you blurt out swears Divus won't reprimand you knowing it's involuntary but he will give you a look

-He will give you tips and tricks to help control your tics a little better. A repetitive and focusing outlet such as tapping your pen, a fidget toy, or chewing on something helps a little. He even give you relaxing essential oils and other ways to help relax

-Eventually he gave you a small teddy bear animal to hold onto. With the bear in your lap it helps you relax first off.

-Most of your tics consist of the bear wether it be squeezing him, stroking him, pattong him, or chewing on his ear. You will also press your face into him to muffle your verbal tics 

💚 Sam 💀:

-Sam is like a fun uncle/brother figure to you. He doesn't find you annoying at all he just finds your tics more adorable

-He gives you the floating carrying tray for free every time since fragile items in your grasp is hard to not break

-He loves to show you any items that will spark joy. You especially love if it's adorable and makes noise because your tics mimic it from excitement or happiness. It's just adorable, especially when you do your happy tic

-When you mimic his greeting Sam's heart melts

-You tend to buy items to help you relax or fidget; usually gum, necklaces, bracelets, candles, and relaxing perfumes to rub on your wrists 

-You're his favorite customer so he'll give you a discount

-You usually have a friend come with you when you need to buy a bunch of items or Sam will offer to hold them for you instead

📚 Trien 📚:

-Being a grumpy old man who liked silence, he did find your tics rather annoying at first. However you really can't do much about it, so he just grew used to it

-You do enjoy reading about the history of Twisted Wonderland. When you get very deep into the reading portion your tics become less frequent

-Although Trein is a rather boring vessel for learning history (just ask Lilia), you at least find it eager to learn.

-Especially with Lilia in your class, it's hilarious hearing him blurt about what actually happened from his own two eyes correcting the history books; much to Treins annoyance

-If you're getting stressed out and worried about interrupting the other srudents, Trein will let you sit in his office and do your work there

-Well petting Lucifer you once said the quote from Big Hero 6 when Baymax was petting the cat.

-"Hairy baby. Hehe, hairy baby~"

-Lucifer surprisingly likes you and will make your life difficult by plopping down on your text book or papers for some attention

-Petting him and playing a little with him helps you calm down if you're feeling stressed

💪Vargas 💪:

-When Vargas discovered you had tourettes he honestly didn't know what to do to help you. He was more of a grow big muscles and eat six dozen eggs every day! With toruttes it's very difficult or dangerous for you to lift heavy weights or do common excercises

-Being under a stressful situation such as working out in the worst class ever means your tics are more common

-With your heart racing with adrenaline your tics are more common so it's really hard to do push ups or sit ups

-You can't ride on the broom sticks because of the balance and body movement involved. Not to mention being so up high scares you

-Vargas has you pace the field instead since you still need to move around

-Idia is lowkey jealous of you

-He has you lift light weights since if you drop a big weight it could end badly

-If someone says anything about your disability he won't hesitate to have them run ten laps around the field


End file.
